I Belong to You
by RationalizedFervor
Summary: Based after Mockingjay but before Prologue. Warning; there are spoilers. This is based before Katniss' and Peeta's marriage. Please read and rate. :   I'd love to hear your thoughts!
1. I Belong to You

NOTE; this is based after "Mockingjay", if you haven't read the book yet, don't read this! Unless if you dare to continue reading!

This is my first fanfiction I've written and I'll be uploading. So I'm kind of nervous about it and I don't know where I'm going with it either. ^^; If I'm being completely honest. . . But I've shipped Katniss/Peeta since I read The Hunger Games. I will never be a fan of Katniss/Gale. :)

This is a rated M story because I know I'm going to end up having a chapter or two of it being naughty. ;D What can I say? I have a naughty mind! But please, enjoy this story and review it! I'd love to know your thoughts on it and what you thought I lacked in the most. Thanks! And enjoy!

**I Belong to You**

_Peeta Mellark_

I don't know how I managed to get here, how I ended up in her house, and how I managed to get her into her bedroom. But I did it.

I easily moved her to her bed, and I watched her, her expression was innocent, but also a brilliant shade of crimson. It was the loveliest colour I've seen on her face. I smiled down at her, wrapping my arms around her, inhaling slowly; inhaling the smell of her shampoo. It smelled faintly of strawberries. I marvelled at the scent as I felt her arms wrap around me as well. And I took that as a sign she was okay with what we were doing.

I ducked my head, my lips barely touching her skin as I skimmed along her jaw line. I was slow, cautious. Katniss was delicate, I knew I should be careful with her. I licked my lips nervously as I paused, hearing her breathing increase, and her arms tightened around me.

"It's okay," I breathed against her skin, my breathing was increasing as well as I began to kiss along her jawline, going very slow and very careful. I felt her shuffle uncomfortably, and I relaxed my grasp on her, and she tried to take a step back but I wouldn't allow the distance. "No," I murmured, taking her in closer again, kissing her jawline still. Dragging my lips against her jawline and I felt her shudder in my arms.

"But, Peeta." she protested, breathless.

I smiled as I looked down at her. "This is okay," I said quietly, my heart was hammering in my chest and my breathing was rapid. I watched her as she looked at me shyly, her eyes wide, her lips pursed together as she watched me quietly. "I love you," I murmured to her, and I watched her process that.

Katniss exhaled quietly, still staring at me as she bit her bottom lip. "I know," she mumbled as she inched forward. "I love you." she whispered back.

I watched very carefully, inclining my head as I gently pressed my lips against hers. And I felt her stiffen in my embrace.

She knew what he was going to do, and she had been anticipating it since he had arrived. Finally, he had kissed her. The same hunger she felt was there, causing a burning inside of her.

I felt her relax and she began to kiss me back, ever so slowly, she did. I coaxed her towards her bed, and she went willingly until she felt the bed hit the backs of her legs. She broke the kiss abruptly, her arms beginning to drop as she looked back, seeing the bed.

"Peeta," she protested, her eyes trailing back to him, her mouth parted as she breathed deeply and sharply. "We. . ."

I spoke quickly, "It's okay," I murmured again. I watched her hands tighten, she was nervous again. "It's alright, sweetheart." I murmured, taking her back in my arms, and I hugged her tightly. Katniss shuffled beneath my embrace and she hesitantly hugged me back.

Katniss gave up trying to push him away, there was no point. She couldn't reason with her need. She knew it, deep down, that he was going to win and that she would lose. Her hunger was overpowering and she couldn't fight it anymore. She had simply fought it for too long. She pursed her lips together, feeling self-conscious. Which was foolish since they were alone. She took a deep breath before she raised her head, searching for his lips once again,

I smiled to myself quickly, eagerly pressing my lips against hers again. With a little more edge, I felt her lips part ever so slightly and I took that as a chance to get her to go a little further. I made the kiss deeper, and explored her mouth. I wasn't experienced in this but I could guess what to do. She was also inexperienced, I could tell by what she was doing. And my heart skipped a beat at that thought.

I knew long ago she did nothing with Gale, nothing romantic, nothing sexual. . . And that was comforting. Maybe he stole a few kisses, but that was all Katniss would ever do. I tightened my arms around her, never wanting to let her go. Never wanting to part. Not now. Not ever.

She paused, her cheeks getting hotter impossibly as she tightened her grip on him, she moved her hands down to the fabric on his arms, and she took hold on that. She was hesitant, as she began to kiss him back the same way he was kissing her. Still self-conscious.

I loosened my grip on her, unwillingly, I broke the kiss. My breathing rapid as I stared down at her, my flesh was hot, my forehead covered in sweat, and so were my hands. The shirt she was wearing was suddenly hard to grasp onto and it was uncomfortable, for me anyways. I tried to slow down, and I tried to remind myself that we were both very inexperienced in this area.

That I shouldn't rush things. That I should savour each and every thing we are doing. I parted from her warm lips, gasping as I pressed my forehead against hers carefully. "Get on the bed," I demanded, breathlessly. Something I never did. Demands.

A flicker of shock crossed Katniss' face as she looked up at him shyly, her grey eyes wide as she nodded her head mutely, her breathing was sharp as she crawled onto the bed slowly. She watched him quietly, and she waited for him, unsure what to do next.

I watched her, and I could feel a certain area in my body grow hotter and harder. I licked my lips nervously as I watched her momentarily. I stared at her silently until she motioned for me to join her. I smiled widely at her as I crawled towards her, slowly, making sure to remember gauge her reaction.

Katniss covered her face, as she smiled, laughing quietly after watching me crawl towards her while licking my lips hungrily, wiggling my eyebrows and then I made sure to wink. She peeked through her fingers and her hands found my neck instantaneously, the hunger rising once again.

I chuckled as I stopped, just before her, half of my body just on top of hers. "Tell me when to stop, sweetheart." I murmured, my lips finding hers in seconds, and I did my best to go slow but she didn't want that. I smiled during the kiss, and I felt her smile back as her fingers grasped my hair and tried pulling me closer.

I positioned her beneath me, laying her down, never taking my mouth from hers. My hands lingered on her hips while I made sure she couldn't feel the lower part of my body. I didn't want to freak her out. Not quite yet. I pulled away from her, gasping, my heart racing, and I opened my eyes to find her staring at me.

"What?" I asked breathlessly, raising my eyebrows at her.

Katniss hesitated, looking away as she tried to think of what she was going to say. "Well," she paused, "uhm. . ." she paused again, frowning as she avoided eye contact. "I don't know. . ." she began, whispering. "I don't know how far. . ." she trailed off, her cheeks burning once again.

My fingers trailed against her cheeks, the warmth was lovely, and I watched her eyes flicker towards me quickly. I smiled down at her, "You're in charge," I murmured, placing gentle kisses on the corners of her mouth, her jawline, her cheeks, everywhere else but her lips.

She exhaled, her hands gripping my shirt again as her breathing accelerated. "Peeta," she whispered urgently, trying to kiss me as she looked at me. My hands lazily trailed up and down the sides of her hips, playing with the hem of her shirt and pants. But I made no attempt to undress her. "Peeta," she whispered again, with more urgency, her breathing hitching.

I smiled, "Hmm?" I replied, still kissing her face, her neck but I was teasing her. Seeing if she was still alright with kissing, I could feel her head moving, trying to follow my random pattern. I smiled even more as she tried to kiss me.

"Please," she whispered, her hands at my neck now and I looked up at her. Her expression was fierce, determined and I laughed quietly at that.

"Please what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her, pulling away a bit more, so I could remember her expression.

Katniss hesitated, exhaling as she licked her lips, her brows furrowing together quickly before she propped herself up on her elbows, bringing herself closer to me now. "Kiss me," she whispered.

I liked hearing that. A lot. That I wasn't the only one who wanted to kiss. That I wasn't the only one who wanted more, who yearned for more. I grinned at her, inclining my head and I began to kiss her passionately. My hands trailed to her forearms, and I gently brought them down. My hands on her wrists and I was completely in control now. I savoured each and every kiss, the next kiss was always better. I wanted more, this wasn't satisfying me at all. I began to kiss with a bit more edge, and she reacted the same way in seconds.

My hands began to explore her body, slowly and gently, her body jerked in response, it was like her body was sensitive all of a sudden. I smiled, and kissed her more, never breaking the contact, but I was still sure to keep the lower part of my body away from hers. I wouldn't move closer until. . .

My hands trailed along the lines of her pants, staying on the outside, my fingers grazing along her butt and she gasped loudly, breaking the kiss momentarily as she looked at me, wide-eyed.

"Tell me when to stop, sweetheart." I repeated, my voice rough and I began to kiss her before she could answer, my hands lingering on her butt. I positioned her again, so that she was leaning more to her right side and I was leaning more on my left side. My hands grasped at her butt, carefully squeezing and her body jerked again. Her breathing accelerating, her hands held onto my back, clinging to me now.

My skin was hot, and so was hers. The room was getting hotter and hotter, but maybe it was just us. I wasn't sure, I forgot what the weather was like quickly and I simply didn't care.

I was thankful that her mother didn't live with her, that she was still in another District, tending to her Hospital. This would have been rather embarrassing having someone burst through the door. Haymitch knew better to barge into either of our houses without telling us a day before his visit.

Last time Haymitch barged in on us was really embarrassing. It was awkward. We weren't doing anything that bad but it's weird to have your Mentor walk in on you and your girlfriend when their making out.

Haymitch staggered into my house quietly, and began talking loudly and obnoxiously about something he was thinking about when he rounded the corner to my living room. He remembered too late that we were on a date. We had just finished our dinner and I was seeking for my "dessert" in her mouth. She had gained confidence in teasing me, and when we have dates, it meant that we would fool around a bit. Katniss would take my small chocolate and pop it into her mouth and refused to spit it out, and I had to search for it with my mouth only.

I enjoyed that game quiet a lot, it meant a lot of time spent together, there was kissing and touching involved. But it was hard to hide my erection, but I managed. By that point, she had began to find the joys of straddling me and she was grinding against me eagerly, moaning quietly, meanwhile we kissed, and my hands searched her body eagerly, squeezing her body, aching to feel her warmth.

Anyways, Haymitch walked in and saw Katniss straddling me, and her face turned bright red and she began to button up half of her shirt and jumped off of my lap far too late. Haymitch practically ran out of my house and ran into his house. Katniss was thoroughly embarrassed and refused to go any further after that incident. That happened four months ago. Unless if we locked the doors.

This time, hopefully, we were going to go further. That was my hope. I squeezed her butt again and my hands lingered up her body, feeling her back, feeling her bra strap and I groaned quietly. This caused Katniss to go silent, pausing, releasing her hold on me. She pulled back, her eyes widening as she stared at me quietly. She shrugged, pursing her lips together, hesitant before she pressed her lips against mine again.

I trailed my fingers down her back, my fingers pressing against her back, causing her to shudder. And my fingers hit contact with her bare skin. I kissed her with a bit more edge, my breathing accelerating, and I ever so slowly began to slide my hands up her shirt, pushing it up and that caught her attention.

"Peeta," she breathed, embarrassed as she pulled away. She looked at me, concerned and she stopped my hands quickly, looking away. "I'm not sure if we should. . ." she said, her eyes flickering towards the door.

And I knew what she meant. "Haymitch won't bother us," I said, that relaxed her a little bit. "He's asleep." I reassured her.

Her eyebrows raised at that. "How do you know?" she asked skeptically.

I smiled at her. "I checked on him before I came over. And I don't think he's going to wake anytime soon." I admitted.

Katniss frowned at that thought. "Maybe we should go check. . ."

I broke her off mid-sentence again. "Katniss," I murmured, and she looked at me. "It's alright," I reassured her quietly, and she took her hands away, putting them back on my neck. "You're in charge." I reminded her, with a wink.

She nodded her head fiercely and she brought my head down, kissing me eagerly, and she was truly in charge. She kissed with a bit more intensity then she would usually. And she parted her lips again. I chuckled, breathless and I distracted her, my hands rising slowly under her shirt until it hit her bra.

I stopped breathing, gasping, and my heart skipped a beat once again. She noticed this but she begged for my attention. I kissed her back quickly, exploring her mouth with a bit more edge, the edge that encouraged her that she was doing good so far.

My fingers found the buttons to her shirt, and I hesitantly began to unbutton each one. I stopped at the third button, pulling away. "Are you sure?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at her. I hoped she would say yes, I really hope she will say yes. I wanted this, badly. The lower part of my body ached in agreement.

Katniss opened her grey eyes slowly, her cheeks burning again as she calculated my expression. I could see lust in her eyes, but also, she was self-conscious. But I know her body very well. She was quiet, and she stared at me without a word. In response, she hitched her leg over my waist.

My body jerked forward at her response, and I groaned as I felt her warmth radiate from her small body. I looked down, finding the buttons to her shirt again and I unbuttoned each one with shaky hands and I looked up at her. Gently pushing back her shirt, revealing her bra and the swells of her breasts.

I always thought she was going to have a smaller chest, since she lived in the Seam, but there was no disappointment there. I pried my eyes away from her chest, my cheeks burning and I stared into her eyes. I could tell she was uncomfortable with this, but she trusted me wholeheartedly. I smiled at her, nodding my head and she nodded back, her skin was warm, a warmth that I searched for. My hands dragged across her stomach, and I was unwilling to take my hands away from the bottom of her bra.

She shuddered beneath my touch and she lay perfectly still beneath me, watching me carefully.

I looked down, inhaling quietly as I took in the beauty of her body again. A certain area in my body ached again and I reminded myself to go slow. I could feel her eyes on me when my hands planted themselves on the swells of her breasts and I groaned again, but it was in sync with hers. I blushed furiously at that as I focused on the task at hand.

I admired the simple design, it was a light lavender colour, a simple pattern with a bit of lace on the edges. I licked my lips, my fingertips grazing the lace and her bare skin. She shuddered, moaning as she shut her eyes.

I looked up, and I began to squeeze her breasts, kneading them in my hands carefully and her body jerked in reaction with each squeeze, and she began to whimper at my touch. Moaning and groaning, and I smiled, she liked it just as much as I did. I kept squeezing her breasts, my fingers creeping beneath the fabric and she gasped loudly, her body jerking as she motioned for me to sit up. I did.

Katniss stared at me for a moment or two, her cheeks still the same brilliant shade of crimson before she gingerly took off her shirt, tossing it away while staring at me.

I watched, eager to see.

She inhaled and exhaled slowly, pursing her lips together and she wrapped her arms around herself quickly. "Peeta," she moaned, torn.

I nodded my head and she watched me, unsure and she pressed her forehead against my shoulder as she tried to think about this. "Everything is okay," I whispered. She wasn't convinced. "I want this as much as you do." I notified her, this caught her attention. She raised her head, to see my expression and I smiled sweetly at her. "There's no denying that. I would never want to deny that." I reassured her, planting a kiss along her jawline. "Katniss," I began slowly, never taking my eyes off of her. "I've loved you since I first saw you. I've admired you from afar when we went to school together, and I yearned to speak to you but I never had the confidence to do that. When the Hunger Games came, I wasn't sure how to approach you, how to talk to you. . . Without realizing it, you coaxed me to talk about me." I smiled at the sad memories. "I love you. I have always loved you. And I never will stop. You're beautiful," I murmured, kissing the corner of her mouth again and her cheeks burned again.

Katniss inhaled slowly and she unclasped her bra and paused, staring at me intently before she tossed it aside quickly, lying back and she clenched her fists, trying not to hide herself, shutting her eyes.

I watched intently, anxious and I felt my heart begin to hammer in my chest. My hands reached out, to touch her breasts, to make sure I wasn't hallucinating or that I wasn't imagining this. It was real. I inhaled sharply and I began to squeeze experimentally, and she twitched beneath my grasp. My fingers tweaked her nipples and I groaned at the touch. Her body jerked in response again.

I inclined my head and I began to squeeze her breasts eagerly, and I placed my mouth over hear right breast eagerly. She moaned loudly, gasping, and she began to whimper when I began to suck on her breast, pleading, and I carefully bit her nipple, to see what she would do. She moaned even louder and she writhed beneath me.

I groaned, and I took my mouth away from her breast and shuddered. I lifted myself up and lay down on top of her carefully, beginning to kiss her fiercely, and she kissed me back with as much passion. Her hands trailed down my neck and pressed against my skin before she began to unbutton my shirt, and her hands found my skin immediately.

Her hands trailed along the front of my body, grazing my chest, my stomach, my muscles and I shuddered. She smiled, taking off my shirt sleeve by sleeve and I tossed it over my shoulder.

She whimpered when I broke the kiss but I kissed her in seconds, she hitched her leg again, gasping as she felt something press against her inner thigh.

I smiled sheepishly at her, growing embarrassed but I began to explore her mouth again, playing with her chest while she let her hands wander around the top of my body, squeezing, scratching, and holding onto me tightly when I did something she liked. I smiled.

I broke the kiss abruptly, leaving her breathless as she stared at me. "Are you sure?" I whispered, my voice rough.

She paused, looking at me and it looked like she was contemplating something. She nodded her head.

I smiled at her, chuckling and my hands found the top of her pants, most importantly, the button and I undid that in a second. She watched, hesitant. And I looked up at her. She raised her hips, so I could take her pants off with ease and I felt my heart skip a beat again.

Katniss paused, and she looked at me. "Take your pants off." she demanded.

I was shocked, and I laughed, breathless and I hopped off the bed. "Yes ma'am." I replied, undoing them and dropping them and I hopped back on, over top of her again and I drank in the warmth of her skin once again. She shuddered at the sudden bulge pressing against her inner thigh.

"Peeta," she whispered, kissing the corner of my mouth. "I love you." she reminded me.

"Hmm," I replied, kissing along her jawline gently, down her neck and she extended her neck so I could have better access. "I love you more." I replied, working on her neck, and I began to suck on her neck. Marking her, biting her teasingly and her fingers pressed into my back.


	2. Hardest of Hearts

Side Note; Like I mentioned before, I'm not sure where I'm going with this really but I keep getting more and more ideas what I want to add to this story. :) I'll be writing in both Katniss' and Peeta's points of views throughout the story. Read and review please! Thanks!

Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter! I'm sorry if it was confusing, I was nervous when I was writing it! But I'm getting a little more confident now in writing fanfics. So hopefully this is better. :D Read and review please! They help a lot!

**Hardest of Hearts**

"the kindest of kisses breaks the hardest of hearts"

_Katniss Everdeen  
><em>

I wasn't sure what to do. Not too long ago another wave of pain and despair had hit me out of nowhere. And I was alone, to try to get out of the unbearable pain. Peeta wasn't home, he was out in town working, helping the local citizens that had returned after the rebellion.

I lay on the floor, motionless. Trying to relax my stiff muscles, tears still streaming down my face as I shut my eyes tightly, memories flooding my mind, another wave of pain hit me, and I was unable to stop this one. I was completely useless. I screamed in agony, my hands clenching and I tried to make sense of things.

My vision was blurry and distorted. And I recognized where my memories were taking me again. It was from the 74th Hunger Games. I was stung by the tracker jackers and it felt like I was just stung, but that was impossible. My memories were far more clear then I had hoped.

Everything was blurry, and everything looked strange. It was frightening. I screamed, more tears streaming down my face and I shut my eyes, but it was much worse then I anticipated. Even in the dark, it was scary. Lightening struck a tree that I was standing near, and then everything was on fire, everything was illuminated for me to see.

The tributes for the 74th Hunger Games were there, but they weren't in their human bodies. No. They were in their muttation forms, their eyes glistening, shining in the suddenly bright fire, showing who they were. I noticed Glimmer, and only Glimmer out of all of them and I didn't know why.

They snarled in unison, their lips curling back in disgust and hatred, their positions changing slightly. And they took a defensive pose and I blinked. Suddenly, they were hiding behind various different things. Orange bubbles began to appear out of thin air and floated around, simply unaffected by the intense heat and I screamed again. The earth began to move beneath my feet and I was distracted by the waves forming beneath me and I tried to hold onto something so I wouldn't fall. Another lightening strike hit very close and I jolted, eyes widening and I looked towards where it hit.

Peeta was tied to the tree, and he must have been screaming but I didn't hear him. He was struck by that lightening. His body was burnt to a crisp, his body glowing from the heat that was growing, getting stronger. . . And the fire began to eat him alive, spreading so quickly and I flung myself at him hopelessly. My hands hitting his body before I could remember that he was on fire. And I screamed again. The image was shiny, and I looked back at the muttations helplessly and they had opened their mouths, their snarls getting even more menacing.

When they opened their jaws, butterflies fluttered out of their open mouths. The fire was still raging, the orange bubbles were still floating around and when they hit an object, they would splatter open and jabberjays would appear from the disappearing bubbles. And the jabberjays would immediately begin to sing, opening their mouths to reveal their tortuous tune.

The tune was Prim's screams. And I broke down at the sounds, it was very fresh wounds, I had buried down those feelings, and left them, unopened and I ignored the pain that I hadn't dealt with for quiet some time. The tears never stopped and I couldn't open my eyes.

The muttations begged for my attention and they thrust themselves towards me, the fire had ceased and everything went black. The jabberjays tunes still continued and the muttations had won. They had taken my life.

I woke several hours later, gasping and I began to sob again. I was a mess and I tried to gather myself before Peeta would get back to his house then he would come over to mine to make sure I have ate. I haven't eaten anything at all today. I wiped my eyes furiously, but they didn't stop coming.

I sat up, stiff and I looked around myself. My panic attack was over, and I dreamt absolutely nothing. Maybe I just passed out, I hoped so. I stood and I stretched quickly, rubbing my hands together anxiously and I made my way upstairs to take a shower.

I looked behind myself quickly, seeing that no one was following, that Peeta wasn't here yet. His absence was rather disturbing. I was used to it, waking in his arms, and he would kiss me goodbye. He was working a lot in town lately. But throughout the day, I was alone and I didn't do anything. Haymitch was still drunk and passed out so he wasn't much company.

I wrapped my arms around myself and I went to my room, grabbing new clothes and I walked to the shower. I bit my bottom lip and I waited for the hot water to gush. As I waited, I began to untie my hair and began to loosen the braid. _That had to the best the worst attack lately._ I thought to myself, taking off my clothes gingerly, hoping that my attack earlier was just a hallucination. I was correct. I examined my naked body in the mirror quickly and I saw that there was nothing.

I walked into the shower, my muscles relaxing in the hot water and I exhaled in relief. I shut my eyes, standing underneath the water. And I tried my best to ignore my thoughts, but it was like they were screaming in my mind. . . Slamming against the insides of my head, making it entirely impossible to think clearly. Was that it? No. I had a migraine. I instinctively reached for my head and began to rub against my temples roughly, wincing as the mutt's appeared again.

I yearned to feel Peeta's arms around me, whispering in my ear. . . calming me down. But he wasn't. I shuddered and I licked my lips. _What time is he going to come back? _I thought, frowning and I washed my hair quickly, scrubbing my skin, after inspection, and saw nothing. I was relieved. 

I perched myself in the rocking chair in the living room, wrapping my arms around my knee's and I stared at the empty fire pit. Biting my bottom lip as I let my mind wander.

First off, Peeta would notice I've been crying. My heart fluttered at the thought of Peeta. How strange that would happen. . . after so long, after all the things we've been through, at last, his presence, his name, _his touch_. . . have effect on me. My cheeks began to burn at that thought, and I buried my face into my hands.

It was ridiculous, I was acting like a school girl. . . thinking about Peeta in such a way was shameful. I peered through my hands, into the empty fire pit again and I dropped my hands. My fingers reflexively finding my hair and I began to braid it absentmindedly. The house felt completely empty without him, it wasn't the same. Nor was the bed. When he was gone, I refused to go to sleep in it unless if he was home. But what I craved right now, wasn't sleep.

But something entirely different. His touch. I pursed my lips together, my cheeks growing hotter as I imagined his large, capable hands, caressing my skin. . . his warm, full lips pressing against mine, my hands rubbing his back, his hands eventually would begin to stroke my body. And I would openly welcome the touch, wanting more of him, and I wouldn't be satisfied until I had my way. Peeta would simply comply to my demands, and would be very eager about it. I smiled at that thought.

I heard a light thud, and I turned to see Buttercup. I frowned at the sight of him, nearly forgetting that he still lived here. "Buttercup," I whispered, getting up slowly and he began to walk around, his tail swishing as he stared at me with those yellow eyes. And I was irritated he pulled me from my reverie.

"Are you hungry?" I guessed, standing still, fiddling with my hands as I stared at him. His ears perked, and he meowed again. I looked at the kitchen, remembering that I had to eat as well. I walked into the kitchen, Buttercup following willingly since I mentioned food. I looked into the fridge, nothing was the least bit interesting to me. I looked down at Buttercup again, wondering what to feed him this time.

I sighed and took out bacon for him, and made myself a sandwich while I waited for his food to finish. "You're spoiled, you know." I said to him, chiding him when I turned the bacon. He meowed in response, his tail flickering in response again. "I should stop feeding you bacon." I continued, looking at the pan and back at him, contemplating.

His ears pressed back, and he mewed softly. He understood what I was talking about. I stared at him, and I smiled softly. "But I won't, not this time." I reassured him, taking the bacon off the pan and placed it on the bowl before him. "I've come to love you." I whispered, bending down and I began to pet him carefully. I was pushing my limits already, Buttercup was still wary of me touching him.

"I thought you loved me most." I heard and I stood up immediately, relieved to hear the familiar voice.

"Peeta," I breathed, smiling at him. He stood, in the doorway, his apron thrown carelessly on his broad shoulders, his face slightly messy from baking all morning. "You're back." I stated. I thought I would have been home alone until the evening. I watched him smile, laughing quietly and I walked to him, closing the distance between us.

"Well," he began, "I knew I had someone to return home to." he said matter of factly.

My heart skipped a beat at that and I paused, observing how dirty he really was. Nothing more then dirt and flour. I hugged him immediately. "I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you, too." he murmured. 

I waited impatiently downstairs, while he took a shower, and I was trying to distract myself by playing crazy cat with Buttercup, but I lost interest after a few minutes. But I liked watching Buttercup frantically trying to grab the light. I shut off the flash light, tossing it aside and I stared out the windows. Lost in thought. And I was startled to feel a sudden warmth against me, it was Peeta.

I watched Buttercup leave the room, his nose in the air and he left us alone. I turned to Peeta, and I smiled again, pressing my lips eagerly against his. He kissed me back with as much desire. And I wrapped my arms around him impatiently. "Peeta," I breathed, already breathless.

I pressed myself against him, shuddering, against the warmth, and then relaxing. I kissed him again and again, unable to satiate the same hunger I felt on the beach. . . in the cave. It felt like it was an entirely different life, but it was not.

"Hmm?" he replied, wrapping his arms around me, bringing me closer.

I wondered how to approach it this time, we weren't on a date, so that I could ask for more. Would he mind? I was torn, I yearned for his touch, his warmth, his kisses. I paused, hesitating before kissing him again, parting my lips and I breathed in mint. I smiled at that.

He noticed my lips parting, and he took it as an invitation to make things a little more. . . _intense. _And I was gasping for air within seconds, unwilling to part from his delicious lips. He pressed forward, not letting me escape completely. I kissed him on the corners of his lips.

And I was laying down, I didn't notice how he easily moved me, positioned me under his body. I moaned quietly when he lay on top of me, his breathing rough. Leave it to Peeta to make it easy to ask. My arms wrapped around his neck, caressing his skin and I preoccupied his mouth again, eager.

It wasn't long before his hands began to tug at my clothing. And I inhaled sharply at that, my breathing uneven and I hitched a leg impatiently, wrapping it around him and I groaned again. He groaned in unison, grinding against me subconsciously. "Peeta," I breathed, my voice broke, and I was thirsty. But that was far from my mind.

I heard him pause before he pushed up my shirt up to my neck, his lips trailing up my stomach, up to my bra and he began to fiddle with it. "Yes?" he answered, clearly distracted. He began to kiss around my bra, squeezing my breasts roughly, gasping then groaning, grinding against me again. Causing me to moan in response.

"Please," I began, struggling to focus and my hands grabbed at his shirt, taking it off of his body entirely before he looked up at me, amused and well. . . he looked really sexy. "More." I begged, my tone getting higher, almost melodic. And I watched his expression, and he understood immediately. He was eager to comply. As I suspected.

He nodded his head, grinning as he stood, beckoning for me to follow. So I did, confused and I understood why when his arms encircled me, his fingers unhooked my bra quickly and took off my shirt before I could blink. I smiled, in disbelief how fast he worked. I lay back down, welcoming for him to join. Before he did, he took off my pants.

I shuddered at his touch again, his body nice and hot compared to my cool body. And I was eager to feel his heat, and then I would be consumed with heat and desire. I began to kiss him, deeply, and this time, I explored his mouth. His hands were busy with my breasts, tweaking with my nipples. And I shuddered against his touch, moaning into his mouth.

I felt something, at least finally noticed, something growing harder and harder against my thigh. I smiled, and his lips left mine, trailing down my neck, and he began to suck gently, his hands still busying themselves with my breasts. And I writhed against his body, "Peeta." I gasped. "Don't tease me." I breathed, my hands clutching at his shoulders, squeezing and he laughed in response.

His mouth, continued down and he began to suck my breasts; the right then the left. His hands playing with the free one, and I moaned, in agony and pleasure. He enjoyed this; enjoyed teasing me, making me wait while he had his fun. I groaned, and he grinded against my body, and I gasped, my eyes widening, my back arching.

I listened to him groan, and he was impatient as well. He looked up at me, bringing his lips back to mine, passionately kissing me. And then he stood again, licking his lips, and he lifted my hips, groaning at the touch, and he carefully took off my panties. Then he dropped his pants and boxers.

I stared at his face, impatient and cold without his heat. I smiled when he lowered himself, careful, his eyes burning his desire, his jaw taut, staring at me.

"Are you sure?" I heard him say.

I wasn't sure if I could handle wording what I wanted, and I nodded, mutely. And I kissed him tenderly, my hands wrapping around his face, cradling it as he lowered himself a bit more, inch by inch. And I groaned into his mouth when I felt him.

"Please," I managed, breathless and he smiled at me, kissing me again, and I wrapped my hips around him instantly, moaning at the touch, it was hot, it was so, so hot. The perfect heat that I craved. . . I watched him, his eyes widening, and he let out a groan, his hands sliding to my hips.

Peeta positioned himself carefully, his eyes never leaving mine, his lips pursed, and he entered me suddenly, and we groaned in unison. My eyes widened at the sudden entrance, at how big he was, and how. . . I was correct about wanting this warmth. I moaned, my back arching, and it began to ache.

He waited, for a few minutes, his eyes never leaving mine. I gasped, my hands clutching at his neck. My eyes began to water at the pain, but I knew I would never regret asking him. I turned my head, shutting my eyes, pulling him closer. And it caused more pain. But it was pleasurable.

"Katniss?" he whispered.

I opened my eyes, finding his face closer then expected. My heart raced, my cheeks a bright shade of crimson, my hair matted to my face, my forehead covered in perspiration. And he looked the same. I gasped, unable to control my breathing. "I'm fine," I whispered, lying, and I gasped again.

"Please," I began, pulling his face forward, kissing his lips eagerly. "Don't stop." I pleaded.

Peeta complied, and he slowly began to move his hips, careful not to thrust too hard. He groaned, when he began to move, licking his lips and he lowered his head, pressing his cheek against mine. He moved his hands, so he was leaning on his forearms, his hands clutching at my bare skin.

I moaned loudly, a few tears trickling down my face when he began to move. My body began to move in unison with his, and we found our rhythm. And I began to cry out his name, begging for more. The pain was starting to go away, and the only notable pain left was the burning desire I had for him.

I heard him cry my name, groaning, and sweat began to drip onto my body. "Katniss," he breathed roughly, groaning constantly, and he began to kiss me passionately again.

"Peeta," I whispered, clutching at him, pulling him closer impossibly. Trying to get him closer, I lifted my legs higher on his waist, gasping sharply at the new pain, then it was gone. And I wanted more of it. I pulled at him more, my fingers knotted in his blonde locks.

He groaned, thrusting at a steady pace, and he began to get greedy. He increased his speed, breathing loudly, calling my name even more loudly.

I was close, I was close to losing something, but I wasn't afraid. I felt Peeta kiss and bite at the open skin on my neck, and it left a burning feeling. And he continued to leave a trail along my neck, then my chest and he began to kiss me again.

I didn't know what to expect but suddenly he stopped, gasping, his eyes wide and he flipped me easily, somehow, and I was on my knee's and I was crying his name, pleading for him to continue, and not to stop. "Peeta," I breathed, moaning when he continued. I clutched at the couch, my breathing getting faster.

His hands were on my hips, and he was getting faster and faster, gasping, his sweat dropping on my back. . . and that turned me on. And all I could hear was our broken breathing, our moans, and my skin hitting his.

It was getting closer and closer, I could feel it. I yearned to pull him closer, but he was hitting the right spot. . . only a few more. . . I cried his name impatiently, and suddenly it happened. I was overwhelmed with the pleasure, and I felt his warmth increase, getting hotter and it filled me inside and out. He moaned my name, gasping and his hands left my hips unwillingly.

"Peeta," I breathed, clutching at the couch, nearly blacking out from the pleasure. And I slowly, hesitantly rolled to my side, watching Peeta lay beside me eagerly, and he was smiling. I smiled back, my hands finding his and I kissed him.

He sat up, grabbing something from the end of the couch and I felt a blanket on top of me. "You love me. . ." he began, his breath still rough. "Real or not real." he asked, kissing me.

I gasped for air, when he let me breath, my cheeks hot, my hair was a mess, and I pressed my forehead against his. "Real." there was no doubt about that, it was real, it was beyond everything I could imagine. And it was something that I simply couldn't exist without. A life without Peeta. . . I simply could not imagine.


End file.
